Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Time for Trouble and Other Stories
''Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends: Time for Trouble and Other Stories '' is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection in 1991. It features eight episodes of the "Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends" TV series - featuring eight Season 3 episodes narrated by Michael Angelis. Episodes # A Scarf for Percy - Percy dreams of wearing a nice, warm, scarf around his funnel to keep out the winter winds. What a surprise he gets when his wish comes true! # Percy's Promise - Percy makes a promise to Thomas and despite a terrible storm, he manages to bring Annie and Clarabel home safely. # Time for Trouble - James is asked to pull the Express and becomes proud and boastful. His impatience lands him in an undignified situation. # Gordon and the Famous Visitor - An important engine visits the yard. Everyone is excited, except Gordon - who doesn't trust domeless engines. # Donald's Duck - Duck is given his own branch line to work on and following a practical joke with Donald, he makes a new friend. # Thomas Gets Bumped - Bertie helps out while Thomas waits for new rails to be laid on his branch line. Thomas is needlessly jealous. # Thomas, Percy and the Dragon - Percy has a terrible fright when he confronts a huge Dragon, but nobody believes him. Luckily, Thomas explains everything. # Diesel Does it Again - Percy and Duck are outraged when Diesel arrives at the harbour. Disaster follows. Trivia * An early release of this video included an early narration that was later re-recorded. * During 1992, the TV broadcasted versions of these episodes with TV broadcasted narration was featured on the video after its debuts on ITV in 1992. * The Britt Allcroft copyright credit in 1991 is seen at the end of the last episode on this video. * The "A Britt Allcroft Production in association with the Fuji Television Network Inc." credit on the purple background with the writing in white is seen at the end of each episode between the last part of the closing credits and the start of the opening credits in seven of the TV broadcasted versions of the episodes on this video. * Clips from this video have appeared in the Video Collection Children's Titles Commercial of 1993-1994. Trailers and info 1993 re-issue The VCI children's trailer from 1993 - Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Rosie and Jim, Tots TV, and The Wind in the Willows Gallery TimeforTroubleandotherstories1991VHSbackcoverandspine.jpg|1991 back cover and spine TimeforTroubleandotherstoriesVHSCassette.jpg|1993 UK tape TimeforTroubleandotherStoriesChristmasrerelease.jpg|2000 cover TimeforTroubleandotherstories2002backcoverandspine.jpg|2000 back cover and spine TimeforTroubleandotherStories2001rerelease.jpg|2001 re-release TimeforTroubleandotherstories2001backcoverandspine.jpg|2001 back cover and spine AScarfforPercy1991titlecard.jpg Percy'sPromise1991titlecard.jpg TimeforTrouble1991titlecard.jpg GordonandtheFamousVisitor1991titlecard.jpg Donald'sDuck1991titlecard.jpg ThomasGetsBumpedoriginaltitlecard.png Thomas,PercyandtheDragon1991titlecard.jpg DieselDoesitAgaintitlecard.png Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Time for Trouble and Other Stories 1993 Re-release cassette.png|1993 Re-release tape with VCI Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends videos with Britt Allcroft Company 1991 version Category:Michael Angelis (Narrator) Category:1991 VHS Releases Category:Vhs